fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiyori Iki
Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより Iki Hiyori): is one of the main Cures of Bones Pretty Cure!, and originally from "Noragami". Hiyori is a kind-hearted 15 years old girl, and later 19 years old from "Beast Emperors Arc". She was a Half-Phantom with a tail that bears a strong resemblance to a cat girl. Her alter-ego is Cure Lince '''(キュア リンセエ Kyua Rinse), her brown hair became white, she had lynx ears with blue leaves, and a feline eyes with a shining blue color. She can manipulate the Wood element, but losing control if she is angry. Her Musical Weapon is Eletroclash Guitar (エレクトロクラッシュ ギター Erekutorokurasshu Gitā). Hiyori's Beast Mark which represents a lynx is located on her right body. Her Beast Exoskeleton is an Iberian Lynx and her color is white. Her Element forms are '''Madera Lince (マデラ リンセエ Madera Rinse) and Hielo Lince (ヒエロ リンセエ Hiero Rinse) with Cure Beauty's Ice element. Appearance: In her civilian form, Hiyori appears in several outfits. She most often seen wearing a middle school uniform, with a lavender color. And a Pink scarf around in the neck. She was a Half-Phantom with a purple tail that bears a strong resemblance to a cat girl. As Cure Lince, she had a white maid dress she gain a lynx ears with blue leaves, she had fang earrings, her cat tail transform into a lynx tail, fang and claws, and white claws-like shoulder pad and gauntlets, and a claws-like white boots. As Madera Lince, she had a white open jacket with a hoodie, a lynx motif is behind of the jacket, white boots, a white skirt, a white scarf around of the neck, a white chain in the right arm. But she had the same lynx ears and tail. As Hiero Lince, after she receving the Ice element from Cure Beauty, she had blue hair, but she had the same lynx tail and ears with snowflakes in the tip of her lynx ears. Personality: Hiyori is very loyal and honest with her friends. She was very emotional, and tearfulness comically manner, with a great sense of humor, she does not hesitate to tease and make jokes when they are moody. Despite being raised to be a perfect lady, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and she fights so she had learned, she is in love with Yato. She clutching her hat to her lower face, she transfixes the enemies with a wide-eyed, appealingly innocent gaze, but sometimes also to console her friends when they are sad. History: Past: Hiyori was born from a very good family with parents and an older brother. She's meet with a god named Yato who is walking into the path of an oncoming bus and dives into to save him. She pushes him out of the road but is hit by the bus herself, and afterwards finds her spirit separated from her body, although she is able to return to it safely. Whilst recovering in hospital, Hiyori hears strange voices before having another encounter with Yato, who formally introduces himself as a god. Some time later, Yato finds Milord but is attacked by the phantom. After Hiyori helps Yato escape, she learns that the incident from before has resulted in her becoming a half-phantom lying between the worlds of the living and the dead, causing her spirit, which has a cat's tail, to sometimes leave her body. After learning of the situation, Hiyori gives Yato five yen as a free in order to help her get back to normal. Becoming Partner with Cure Beauty: . OVA Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Episode Absolute Zero: The story takes place before Bones Pretty Cure! begins. When Hiyori and her friends, Yato and Yukine are at Ko Samui, Hiyori felt another threat to the world, then they perceive there a young woman named Yin was attacked by a pack of wolves including Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Blue. Because she had a device named the DNA Crusader and the Bio Card, at the time that Tsume attack her, Yin was saved by Hiyori who become Cure Lince. Later at her new home, Hiyori watch the DNA Stone, Yin explains that this represents Haast's Eagle, an extinct species. By analyzing this device, they discovered that Yin turned into a Precure. Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Lince (キュア リンセエ Kyua Rinse): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hiyori. Cure Lince can absorbed the attacks can heals wounds quickly, and manipulate her Wood element and her claws, but she will lose control if she was angry. Before to transform, she using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shining, a Lynx-like spirit is around of her merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered by white barks. In first, she had a white maid dress. Her cat tail transfom into a lynx tail. She had a lynx ears with blue leaves and her fangs earrings start to appear. Her white claws-like gauntlets, white boots, and claws-like shoulder pads. Finally, her brown hair become white and purple eyes became shining blue. She then does a slashing a tree in the forest as a background before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Lince, posing afterward with a Iberian Lynx for background. Madera Lince (マデラ リンセエ Madera Rinse): Is Cure Lince’s Element form. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head and lynx tail and earss, glowing with white light; she is seen floating with her body covered by white barks. In first, she had a white open jacket with a lynx behind the jacket and a hoodie. A white scarf around of the neck. Finally, a white skirt and white boots. She then does a cross and slashing a big tree in the forest as a background and introducing herself as Cure Lince, posing afterward with a Iberian Lynx for background. Attacks: Wood Element Bark Claw (樹皮の爪 Juhi no Tsume): Is her main attack, with her Wood element. Cure Lince uses her claws with the wood to slash and slashing them. With the force of the claw was enough to defeat various enemies. Forest Wheeler (フォレスト ウィーラー Foresuto U~īrā, "Autumn Wheel" in English dub): Cure Lince's sub attack with her Wood element. Cure Lince cloaks herself in the leaves and charges at the target. This may also leave the target with the leaves. Critical Strike (クリティカルストライク Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): A new attack of Cure Lince. She need to using her Beast Exoskeleton to performed the attack. She attacking her enemies with her claws, her claws became bigger and slashing her enemies. Natural Power (ナチュラル グパワー Nachuraru Pawā): As Madera Lince, . Bark Blizzard (バーク ブリザード Bāku Burizādo): Her combine attack with Cure Beauty. Purgatorial Sacred Tree (煉獄神木 Rengoku Shinboku "Celestial Tree" in English dub): Is her ultimate attack of Cure Lince, for to make this final attack, she needed a Eletroclash Guitar. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Ice Element Ice Claw (氷の爪 Kōri no Tsume): Is the version of "Bark Claw" with the Ice element. Hielo Lince uses her icy claws to slash and slashing them. With the force of the icy claws was enough to defeat or freeze the various enemies. Ice Floe Wheeler (アイス フロエ ウィーラー Aisu Furoe U~īrā, "Winter Wheel" in English dub): Is "Forest Wheeler" version with the Ice element. Hielo Lince cloaks herself in the snow and charges at the target. This may also leave the target with the snow and can also freeze. Killer Attack (キラー アタック Kirā Atakku): is the version of "Critical Strike" with the Ice element. She need to using her Beast Exoskeleton to performed the attack. She attacking her enemies with her icy claws, her icy claws became bigger and slashing or freeze her enemies. Cold Force (コールド フォース Kōrudo Fōsu): Is the version of "Natural Power". Purified Blizzard Forest (精製吹雪の森 Seisei Fubuki no Mori, "Ice Forest" in English dub): Is her ultimate version of "Purgatorial Sacred Tree", for to make this final attack, she needed a Eletroclash Guitar. Etymology: Hiyori'' ''–''' (ひより) Hiyori's name meaning "Weather". 'Iki ''–''' '(壱岐) Iki meaning "Breathing", this name can be translated "Weather's Breathing". '''Cure Lince '– Lince meaning "Lynx" in Spinash language. Songs: Hiyori's voice actor, Uchida Maaya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Yin, Hayami Saori, who voices Shirayuki, Hanazawa Kana, who voices Adélie, and Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn. Singles: Wooden Claw. Lynx of the Forest. Duets: Animal Nature (Along with Fukuen Misato, Hayami Saori, Hanazawa Kana, and Omigawa Chiaki). Forest and River (Along with Omigawa Chiaki). Feline Heartbeat (Along with Nishimura Chinami). Trivia: ・ Hiyori is bit similar of Toola from "Gin Iro no Kami no Agito", due her similar apparence with brown hair and puple eyes. ・ Madera meaning "Wood" in Spinash, and Hielo meaning "Ice" in Spinash. ・ She represented the "Iberian Lynx" although the species is not yet extinct, but critically endangered. ・ Unlike Nao, Hiyori is not afraid of monsters and ghosts. ・ She is the second Cure to lose the control in anger. The first is Tohru Honda. ・ All her attacks is based of the woods and claws. ・ Hiyori is the only Bones Cure has not tragic past. ・ She was the first to using the wood power. ・ She is the tenth Pretty Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, Uchid Maaya, the firsts were Hanasaki Tsubomi, who voiced by Mizuki Nana, Hino Akane, who voiced by Tano Asami, Aino Megumi who voiced by Nakajima Megumi, Yona who voiced by Saitou Chiwa, Honda Tohru who voiced by Horie Yui, Momozono Nanami who voiced by Mimori Suzuko, Azmaria Hendric who voiced by Chiba Saeko, Jo Carpenter who voiced by Watanabe Akeno, Shirayuki who voiced by Hayami Saori, Adélie who voiced by Hanazawa Kana. Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters